HunieHunt
by An Average FanFictioner
Summary: It's been a month since a love fairy known as Kyu helped an ordinary guy get with the ladies. He accepted her help and life is good for him... until those ladies he managed to put to bed with him, they found out they were sleeping with the same guy. Of course, they're NOT happy about it... or are they? This story contains first person, strong language, sexual content, and cars.
1. Chapter 1

_**Present** **day**_

 _You're probably wondering why am I on my knees with a pair of handcuffs on my wrists on my back, being tortured by girls, being whipped at, insulted, being emasculated as all hell, and overall, being a slave to them all inside a basement of a house that we're all in and the owner of the house happens to be one of the girls. Well, let me tell you why._

 ** _One week ago at the Dawnwood Mall at sunset - February 19_**

 _All the girls I put to bed one at a time with me just knew what I did all along! All of them! Or at least most of them. How did this happened? Was I stupid enough to trust Kyu, my wingman... err wingwoman, no pun intended, in helping me get with the girls and eventually, the girls ended up knowing they were all dating me? Or maybe someone snitched..._

 _The girls are currently in the mall, talking about the incident in absolute shock, all of them standing there near an exit and this is how exactly they knew. Kyanna and Tiffany, the few girls I nailed, they're just hanging in the mall. Tiffany talks about the best dates I've ever taken her, then Kyanna tells Tiffany the same thing. They knew they were dating me just because they mentioned my name to each other. So now, the two girls are shocked and then pissed off at me. Then comes more girls I also put to bed with me, Audrey and Nikki, who are also just hanging at the mall, which is weird because Nikki barely even likes her. They eavesdropped at Tiffany and Kyanna's screaming about what I did with them, they heard them uttered my name, then Audrey and Nikki come over there and telling them they were the same victims of mine. Then comes even more girls I also put to bed with me, Jessie and Lola. They did the same thing Audrey and Nikki did. Jessie and Lola listened to the conversation, they heard my name, and then they approach the four girls, telling them they are also, in fact, the girls who slept with me. It's like a cycle, but the cycle ends there as these girls are not all the girls who slept with me. Shocking, I know, but we'll talk more about that later. All of them just rant about me as the bystanders pay no attention to them and neither does any worker of the mall._

Kyanna: I say we call the cops!

 _Audrey takes Kyanna's phone out of her hand._

Kyanna: Hey!

Audrey: No cops! I say we hunt this guy down and teach him a painful lesson.

Nikki: For once, I agree with you, except for the "no cops" part.

Jessie: Ladies, please. All of you can't possibly be angry at the guy, he really knows how to treat the ladies. Not to mention he's a good lay. He is just sexy.

Audrey: Did we forget to mention he fucked your daughter, too?

Tiffany: Audrey!

Jessie: (Gasp) He did what?!

Audrey: Yup.

Jessie: Oh no. When I find him, we're going to have a... discussion.

Lola: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find this guy!

Kyanna: There he is! He's just walking by!

 _The ladies see me through the windows of the automatic sliding doors of the exit. They go through the exit, going after me._

Audrey: Hey you! Stop right there, motherfucker!

Me: Huh?

Audrey: We would like a word with you!

Me: We? Oh shit! (I start running away)

Kyanna: He's getting away!

Audrey: Get that little shit!

Kyanna: Hey, give me back my phone!

 _I ran off, finding a place to hide, being pursued by... my exes. I ran and ran. I'd go to my apartment, but it's too obvious, so I ran into the parking lot for my car, I went in, started my engine, and drove off. I've somehow manage to outrun the angry mob of my girls. Kyanna was the first to witness me fleeing the parking lot before Tiffany approaches her, shouting her name._

Tiffany: Kyanna! Kyanna!

Kyanna: He's gone... he got away.

 _Lola approaches Kyanna and Tiffany._

Lola: Did you find him?

Tiffany: No, he got away.

Lola: Damn!

 _Audrey and Jessie arrived at the spot where Kyanna stopped._

Audrey: (she puts her hands on her knees, out of breath) Oh my god! I'm gonna fucking die!

Jessie: (out of breath) Especially when you have a big rack!

Audrey: (she looks at Kyanna) Oh, let me guess... the asshole got away?

 _Kyanna nods in response._

Audrey: Ugh! He went that way in his car, didn't he?

Kyanna: Yup. Heading east.

Audrey: Ugh! Fuck this! I'm getting my car and find him!

Tiffany: But you don't know where he might be going. He could be... just... like... anywhere.

Audrey: Which is why I won't stop until I find this son of a bitch! Either join me or I go alone. Oh, and here's your phone back.

 _Audrey gives back Kyanna's phone by carelessly tossing it to her, it hit her chest pretty hard, but she caught it in her hands. Then Audrey turns around as Nikki comes last with an ice cream cone._

Audrey: Nikki! Come on! (She grabs Nikki's arm hard)

Nikki: Whoa! Why?

Audrey: That fucking manwhore got away and you're gonna help me find him!

Nikki: Oh! Audrey! You made me drop my ice cream!

Audrey: I don't fucking care!

Nikki: Again with the dragging!

Audrey: Let's go! We're going right now!

 _The girls watch Audrey dragging Nikki, forcing her to help Audrey find me. Kyanna asks Tiffany about Audrey._

Kyanna: Why do you hang with that girl?

Tiffany: Eh...

Kyanna: I really don't like that bitchy redhead, but I think she has a point. We can't just let this slide.

Tiffany: Well, how are we going to find him?

Kyanna: Hm... follow me.

 _Audrey and Nikki are going to begin their hunt trying to find me. Now Kyanna and Tiffany are also finding a way of their own to find me. With that, Jessie and Lola are deciding what to do._

Jessie: So Lola? What are you going to do now?

Lola: I wish I could join the search, but I have another early day tomorrow.

Jessie: So you do want to find this guy?

Lola: Well... I don't know. Maybe, but I am mad at him.

Jessie: I'm sorry, Lola baby.

Lola: Are you going to find him?

Jessie: Well, I don't... like him... I don't dislike him either... I'm not sure. I have to think about this. I'll see you later, Lola.

Lola: Ok then. Bye.

 ** _15 minutes later_**

 _Audrey and Nikki go for a ride in Audrey's car, a red 1990 Miata, beginning their hunt against me. At least that's what Nikki doesn't want to do as much as Audrey does, not entirely. As they go on, Audrey picks up her phone and calls my phone while she drives her car like she knows how, then I answered..._

Me: Uuuuh...

Audrey: Just where the fuck are you going?

Me: Now Audrey, let's just calm down and...

Audrey: Shut the fuck up and answer my question!

Me: And make you finding me easier for you? No way! You're just gonna have to try your hardest to find me if you want to look for me that badly. Seriously though, I don't want any trouble.

Audrey: You fucked me and the rest of the girls chasing you earlier today, you fucked them, too, and you know what? I will try my hardest and I won't stop until I find you and when I do, I will punish your pussy-ass so bad. In fact, I have Nikki with me to help me. She's as pissed off as I am. Just listen.

 _Audrey holds her phone in front of Nikki's face, but Nikki is too confused to be either mad or calm, so she responded with a..._

Nikki: Uh... well. I uh...

Audrey: See? She's so mad, she wants to fuck you up so bad. So, you better watch your back... (hangs up)

 _Wow, a bit overconfident of Audrey, don't you think? But still, I never been so scared in my life._

Nikki: What did he say?

Audrey: He's not fucking telling us where he is.

Nikki: Can't we just call the cops on his ass?

Audrey: I was thinking the same thing, but it's way too personal for that.

Nikki: How?

Audrey: Think about it, bluehead. We were all fucking stupid enough to let him fuck us silly before we knew what's going on... and if we told the cops why they need to get the dipshit for us...

Nikki: Ok, I get what you're saying, but what if we just make an excuse for why we need this guy.

Audrey: Like what?

Nikki: Well, we could say he raped all of us.

Audrey: Bullshit! If he was meant to rape us, we would be screaming about it days ago. Besides, we don't even have evidence for that.

Nikki: But I did it with him and I... was using birth control pills... Fuck!

Audrey: Mhm. And that's why, lucky for him, this is between him and all of us girls he fucked or just you and me, but he won't be fucking lucky for long. I know it!

Nikki: Let's just hope we find a place to rest if the search for this asshole is gonna be long.

Audrey: Hey, you're the one with your ass as the passenger and I'm the one driving.

Nikki: Yeah, but even sitting for so long is tiring.

Audrey: Oh yeah.

Nikki: Where do you think he is?

Audrey: Hiding like a little pussy.

Nikki: Yeah, but where?

Audrey: I wanna say one the places he took us for a date, but it's way too obvious. Not that I give much of a shit, but hopefully my stupid hairdresser does that search so we don't have to.

Nikki: Hairdresser?

Audrey: Yeah. Apparently, she was included to be fucked by that same guy we're after. Plus, she sucks at her fucking job. She messed up my hair twice and she claims she's got it right. Don't visit her.

Nikki: Whatever.

 _Meanwhile, Kyanna and Tiffany searched for me at all the places I took them on dates. Afterwards, they meet up, out of breath after the effort of finding me._

Kyanna: He's not at the park, not at the cafe, not at the beach, not at the bar, not at the mall, not at the university, and not at the gym.

Tiffany: Yeah? Well you name all the places he took us on dates, he's not there: the hiking trail, the market, the tennis courts, Vinnie's restaurant, the outdoor lounge... NOWHERE!

Kyanna: Fuck this! Let's take a break.

 _The girls sit on a bench to take a breather._

Kyanna: At least searching for the dude is good exercise.

Tiffany: ...

Kyanna: Sorry.

Tiffany: There's no doubt now that he could be out of town. He even refused to answer my calls.

Kyanna: Ditto.

Tiffany: Can I ask you something?

Kyanna: What is it?

Tiffany: Are you really mad at the guy?

Kyanna: Well, of course I am! He cheated on all of us and shit! He's...

 _Tiffany looks at Kyanna with a straight face, which makes her really answer her question._

Kyanna: Well... I'm not 100%, but he's an awesome guy and he really knows how to treat me well. He even got me awesome gifts.

Tiffany: Do you think he's a sugardaddy?

Kyanna: Yes... I mean no... well... he kinda is.

Tiffany: To me, he isn't.

Kyanna: Tiffany?

Tiffany: (she says bashfully) Well, he really treated me well, like you. He gives me gifts, too, but I don't think he's meant to blind us from the fact he just wants us for sex. I just let him... do it with me because I really love him. I still kinda do... I mean, I just don't have a reason not to. Plus, he never stopped meeting me after I slept with him.

Kyanna: I... I can't believe I'm saying this but... I feel the same way!

Kyanna and Tiffany: WE GOTTA FIND THIS GUY!

 _The two girls ran off to continue their search for me. Meanwhile, at the food court at the mall, Jessie tells more people about the situation. Meet Beli, a sweet and shy yoga instructor who is, of course, another girl I put on my bed. Beli is a friend of Jessie's. Beli was just hanging out with a friend in the mall, Aiko, a physics professor with a sexy teacher angle. Plus, she's Japanese. If you guessed that she's included as the girl I managed to have her sleep with me, pat yourself on the back._

Beli and Aiko: WHAT?!

Beli: That's the same guy who dated me!

Aiko: And me!

Jessie: Looks like we're on the same boat. He managed to get all of us to sleep with him. He's better than I thought, I'll give him that.

Beli: Well... what should we do?! I... I never been this shocked since I hit someone in the throat with a tennis ball by complete accident. I was playing tennis with her.

Aiko: And I never been this pissed off since I lost a crapload of money I gambled. It was $500 and I was mad pissed at myself.

Jessie: Good question, Beli. What should we do?

Aiko: Should we call the cops on him?

Jessie: I'm afraid not, it's too personal for that.

Aiko: Well, what should we do?! We can't just let that chump get away! And there no doubt now he won't be back in town sooner or later... or forever.

Jessie: You're right. We can't just let him get away, but we don't know where he is and it's probably pointless to call him, he'll just reject or block our calls. Maybe the other girls can handle this.

Aiko: Other girls?

Jessie: Yup, all the girls who slept with him, they might be after him, and guess what? That includes my... uh never mind. If you'll excuse me, ladies. I need to make a call.

 _Jessie stands up from the table and tries to call her daughter._

Beli: I don't believe this.

Aiko: I do. But don't worry, Beli, we'll find him. I don't know how, but there's no way he'll be out of town for long. He's gotta come back home sometime.

Beli: Can I ask you something, Aiko?

Aiko: Shoot.

Beli: What did you think of the guy before we knew what he was doing all along?

Aiko: What?! I don't wanna talk about that!

Beli: Oh... sorry.

 _A few seconds came by before Aiko changes her mind and answers Beli's question._

Aiko: Well, actually. He's a really funny guy. He really knows how to treat me well. He even got me awesome gifts. He got me a Rubik's cube, some seeds for my garden, always treating me to food, even some nice items from Japan, which was thoughtful, it wasn't his intention of being racist.

Beli: Rubik's cube?

Aiko: I play with toys like that all the time when I was younger and I was good at solving it and I still kinda am.

Beli: Oh.

Aiko: What about you? What do you think of him?

Beli: Oh my... well he... he's sweet, he's got a good sense of spirituality, and similar to your answer, he treats me with food as well as giving me gifts. He even gave me some yoga items and stuff, perfect for my studio.

Aiko: Hmm... maybe that friend of yours is right. He is better than I thought.

Beli: Perhaps, but if I see him again, I don't know if I should hate him. I guess I still kinda l like him.

Aiko: He's poisoned us! If I see him again, I am going to smack him silly.

Beli: Poisoned? I don't think so. It's not like he's a... what was that word... sugardaddy? I don't think it's just for sex with all of us. I mean, he seems like a patient guy. Besides, he never stopped meeting me after I slept with him.

Aiko: Oh my god. He never stopped meeting me, too. You do have a point there, but I'm still mad at him.

Beli: Think about it, Aiko. He's always meeting us like he's always there when we need him. He's there to make our lives easier. He's...

Aiko: ...there like nailing those other girls is normal?

 _Beli was shocked at Aiko's last sentence. That was all the reason for Beli to be mad at me._

Beli: I want to slap him silly, too!

Aiko: Oooo, you're a feisty girl, Beli.

Jessie: Girls! Girls! I may have a way to find our loser boyfriend!


	2. Chapter 2

_1 hour later, I was driving far, far away from my own home until I'm low on gas. I stopped at the station to get some, hoping to God, none of the girls will find me, hoping that they didn't send the cops after my ass. This will also give me some time to think the incident over. I've filled up the tank and ready to go... somewhere. I drove for another 30 minutes and I'm just driving on a road up the mountains. Why? I don't know. The sun is going down and there is no lamppost anywhere on this two-lane road. The road was consisting of curves and hairpin turns. If I get caught by one, a few, or all of the girls, it will not be pretty, especially with Audrey, which is why I have to leave Dawnwood and find a motel to think this through and think this thoroughly_ _, but the question is, do I dare come back? I then uttered out..._

Me: Kyu, wherever you are, help me!

 _...in a soft, desperate tone._

 _The sun is down and Audrey and Nikki are still in Audrey's car trying to find me._

Nikki: Ugh! Audrey! Smoking smells like ass to me!

Audrey: Deal with it! This gets me energized.

Nikki: Well, it's been an hour in a half and we haven't stopped for anything. Not even to stretch out legs a bit.

Audrey: That's exactly what that fucking moron did to our legs after we open them to him and like I said, I won't stop until we find this fucking loser!

Nikki: I need to go to the bathroom!

Audrey: Oh shit, me too. Alright. Bathroom break, but we gotta be quick. We don't want him to give him more time to escape than we already did.

 _The girls have stopped at an Arco gas station to use the bathroom. After that, they bought a few snacks from the AMPM and Audrey buys more cigarettes. As they're about to leave, Audrey's car is low on fuel._

Audrey: Fuck, I'm low on gas! Hey Nik, how bout paying for gas, huh?

Nikki: And why the fuck would I do that?

Audrey: If you do, I'll let you drive.

Nikki: Wow... I never driven someone's car before.. with their permission.

Audrey: Just don't drive as slow as hell. Those fucking speed limits are just soooooo ridiculously low!

Nikki: No, fuck that. I'll just pay and get this shit over with.

 _Nikki returns to the cashier to pay for Audrey's gas._

Audrey: Ugh! Even I get turned down when offering to drive my car. Whatever, her loss.

 _After filling up the car, Audrey and Nikki leave continuing the search._

Nikki: I don't even know who you are anymore.

Audrey: Do you want this guy or not?

 _Nikki crosses her arms, pouting at Audrey._

Audrey: Thought so. Now shut up and eat your stupid Twinkie.

 _Audrey takes the road going up the mountains, the same road I was on. This can't be good. However, it took me 20 miles to travel up the mountain before beginning to travel down. Just 80 miles to go down. I traveled 20 miles downhill so far and now it's dark. Eventually, I've passed the mountains and it's about 12 o'clock midnight. I found a motel and I'm staying there._

 _The night passed, I woke up at 8:30am, I'm rested, and ready to leave... but where? Maybe if I keep driving away, something will come up, I mean, anything. I stayed the night at a motel for $45 and now I got... 99,954 Munie left and $5,148 in my bank account, it's the money I earned from doing my job before... meeting Kyu. I'm so stupid. Why did I leave town when I have a fucking job there?! Wow, I sounded pessimistic like Audrey. Oh, and how I got the legal tender to pay my night at the motel is that apparently, the Huniebee also has the ability to convert Munie into currency of every kind, even USD, and it can be added to my inventory. Oh, and if your wondering what Munie is, it's what I earned whether or not, I successfully dated each girl, which is according to what Kyu has been... "teaching" me. I don't know, I just don't trust Kyu. Not entirely._

 _Anyhow, there may be hope after all. With that discovery, I can use the Munie to spend on more things I want. First, I gotta find my way to get breakfast._

 _Meanwhile, Audrey and Nikki find a motel themselves. It's about 10 blocks away from the one I stayed at. It's questionable on how they managed to find themselves in a town where I am, but I guess that's what fate is. My luck may be running out. Luckily, they're still sleeping in their motel rooms 30 minutes after I woke up and leaving my room._

 _I found a Denny's restaurant and ate breakfast there. Afterwards, I keep driving to find something else to do. Maybe go to an arcade or something. 20 minutes later. I found an arcade. Not just any arcade, it's Dave and Busters. Maybe I could've at breakfast their instead, but what the hell. I'll just play there._

 _It's 9:17am and Audrey and Nikki are awake._

Nikki: Egh! My breath smells bad! Next time, if we want to hunt for someone, we better get prepared!

Audrey: And give this guy more time to outrun us further? Fuck no! I know he's here somewhere, I can smell his fear.

Nikki: No, that was your own breath. It smells worse than mine! Here, take a breath mint.

Audrey: Whatever. (She puts the mints in her mouth) Wow, not bad. For a loser who stays in her room all day, you know some good mint.

Nikki: Yeah, bite me.

Audrey: Ha! So you do sit in your room all day!

Nikki: Can we just go get some breakfast already?!

 _Audrey and Nikki left their motel room and went to a McDonald's._

Audrey: I swear, I never seen you eat an actual meal before.

Nikki: This is an actual meal.

Audrey: Pancakes don't count. You've eaten cookies, chocolate, lollipops, jellybeans, even a whole... fucking... wedding cake, which that idiot we're after bought you, but not for marriage.

Nikki: What's your point?

Audrey: ...

Nikki: Well then, I should eat as much pancakes as I can if I want to not be hungry for a couple of hours. (*mumbles* I knew I shouldn't have told this redheaded bitch anything last night!)

Audrey: Anyways, I think I'm not in the mood to find this guy, maybe we can find a mall in this town or something. If we're lucky, we could end up bumping into his ass.

Nikki: Can I go to the arcade?

Audrey: Sure, just save me some quarters.

 **Note: I know the part about the Munie/USD exchange didn't happen in Huniepop, but** **to me, the developers of the game has some content in the game that doesn't make sense, like how... casual is it for a guy giving a girl a whole head of cabbage in the game. Weird, right? But later on, it's kinda funny. Which is exactly what I'm doing for this story, put content that doesn't make sense, but making it as humorous as the game itself.** **In other words, I'm just being creative.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I've been in Dave & Buster's for an hour before Audrey and Nikki came to the mall, which has Dave & Buster's inside. Oh man, I am so close to get spotted without even realizing it. Most likely, Nikki will come to the arcade and she will find me. Audrey and Nikki walked into the mall._

Audrey: Alright, we're here. I'll do my thing and you can do... whatever you want here.

Nikki: Are you sure you texted Tiffany yesterday where we are like you said you did?

Audrey: Um, yeah? She texted me where we were and I told her. Why?

Nikki: Just making sure.

Audrey: Uh whatever. Have fun, I guess.

 _Nikki was so displeased at Audrey's attitude like lots of people. What else is new? The two girls split, Audrey goes shopping like usual and Nikki went to find an arcade like usual, which I hope it isn't Dave & Buster's... oh fuck it! This is the only arcade in this entire mall._

 _Wait a second! Did Audrey just say she texted Tiffany where they are? Hmm, looks like Audrey is going to have reinforcements sooner or later. It's likely Tiffany is going to join the search party with Audrey and Nikki and she'll bring Kyanna with her... if that happens, then Tiffany might contact her mother about the party and Jessie will bring herself and her own team to join the search. This might not end well for me._

 _Anyway, I finished a racing game in D &B's, then my phone rang, loud enough for me to hear in this noisy place. The phone call I'm receiving is from my landline telephone in my apartment. It must be Momo, my catgirl. Yes, you heard me right. Catgirl. She's the only one I know who is in my apartment. I forgot about her. I stepped out of the arcade, not into the mall, but outside of the building. Then I answered Momo's call, she must be so worried about me._

Me: Hi, Momo.

Momo: Hello, master! I miss you!

Me: Hehe, seriously, Momo, stop calling me that.

 _I'm impressed that she knows how to use the landline at my apartment, which I taught her how. I first met Momo just at my neighborhood and she truly believes she's a cat. She has brown hair, she wears a blue kimono, and she has a black and gray tail with a nice bow at the end of it. She even has legit, yellow cat eyes. You can tell just by looking at them. Of course, who can forget those cat ears? If it wasn't for that bag of goldfish that I bought off of Kyu's Huniebee for some reason, but then I no longer needed it and I've thrown it away, it never would have attracted Momo because that's exactly how I met her, of course._

Momo: Where have you been? You weren't at home all night? Are you okay?

Me: I'm fine, Momo. I'm actually glad you called. Listen, I might be out for a couple of days.

Momo: What? Whyyyyyy?

Me: I can't tell you.

Momo: Why ever not?

Me: If I tell you, you might hate me.

Momo: Oh, but master, everyone makes mistakes. There are big ones and there are small ones, but whatever it is, I'm sure it's not a big deal. I'll forgive you. You can tell me, master.

Me: I'm sorry, Momo. I can't, but I promise I'll try to be back home soon.

 _Momo cannot believe what she's hearing, she's sad and her eyes starts to water. She really wants me home. She needs her owner... I mean friend and I try to reassure her._

Momo: What? But... I... I'll get so lonely.

Me: I know. I know, but this could give you an opportunity.

Momo: What opportunity?

Me: This is your chance to look after to yourself. To watch someone's home like it's your own. You can keep it clean and feed yourself. There's some leftovers in the fridge. Put in on a plate, put it in the microwave, put a plastic cover over it, and heat it for 1 minute. If it's not warm enough, heat for another 15 seconds until it's warm enough for you. If you can prove to me you can look after yourself while I'm gone longer than before and keep my house good, I'll reward you for your hard work.

Momo: But I don't want to look after your house, I want to look after it with you in it! Please come back, master! Pleeaaasse! I don't think I'm ready!

 _Listen to her, I never heard Momo so sad and heartbroken_.

Me: Don't call me master anymore. This is your chance to make your own decisions without help from anyone. Use it. Make me proud, Momo. I love you. (I hang up)

Momo: I... l-love you, too.

 _Momo starts to cry and she collapsed on the floor, on her knees. She just can't handle my absence, but I'm sure she'll do great alone. I've let her call me "master" for the whole month, but I don't think it's working anymore and that is what I felt like after nailing all those girls. Now, I feel horrible about it. I was trying to treat Momo like family and friend, not my pet. Momo looks forward and she makes a fist, building her some confidence in herself and cry less._

Momo: I'll make you proud!

 _With that out of the way, I decided it's time for another drive and it's time for me to go... somewhere else. I went into my driver's seat, but I refrained from starting the engine to recap what has happened since day one. I met a fairy, she offered to help me get girls and screw them all, including the fairy herself. Then comes a neko, that means cat in Japanese, a neko who is also a human girl, then a blue alien girl comes to Earth. She has white, long hair, she closely resembled a human girl, except, she has two horns on her head like a devil, but she's not a devil, they match her skin color, which again, is blue. Long story. Last but not least, a love goddess from Roman mythology... except, she's real. Another long story. I showed each and every one of them a good time... more than once. Eventually, I get chased by them, angry at me._

 _If you're wondering how many girls there were, it's 12. Yes, 12, but trust me, that never would have happened if it wasn't for Kyu... or if I just say "no" that night. At least not all of them are after me. After all, Momo didn't know the reason why I left town. However, it could be a disaster if Celeste, the alien I mentioned, knew the situation, as well, considering I know of her occupation, a galactic bounty hunter. The love goddess I mentioned though, Venus, she's the least of my worries since she knows about me and the girls I "conquered", but it's puzzling is to why she's not helping me with the situation. Speaking of which, why isn't Kyu helping me yet? Where the hell is she? Is she busy? Did she found a new client to help or something?_

Me: Or maybe she's watching me running away from the girls!

 _Could it be that this is what happens if you accept being a client for Kyu? Did the same shit happen to her previous clients? I'm getting pissed at Kyu unless she helps me soon... even if it's my fault I accepted her offer._

Me: Enough of this bullcrap, time to drive.

 _I drove off and hoping some miracle will settle this whole thing._

 _Nikki found Dave & Buster's not long ago, she already played 3 arcade games. Luckily, I left the place just in time. Audrey is not so lucky today trying to get "free shit", she just got kicked out from one of the shops._

Audrey: What about that other girl? She tried to steal, too!

 _The employees payed no attention to her as they returned to their shop. Still open, but closed to her, of course. She turns around from the shop before she looks at an exit in shock as she sees a car driving by. It looks just like mine: same make, same model, and same color. Yes, I showed Audrey my car while I was dating her. I showed all my dates my car. It's average, I know. How else could I be taken my dates out to places around town? Question is, is that really me driving it? Only one way to find out._

 _Audrey is going for the car that I may be in, the car is moving pretty slow, giving her an opportunity to catch up to it by foot. The car is about to leave the parking lot, but Audrey managed to stop it by running in front of it and shows her hand to the driver like she's on traffic control duty._

Audrey: Stop! Stop!

 _Audrey identifies who's behind the wheel through the windshield, but it's tinted pretty dark, so she went for a closer look through the driver's window as the driver lowers it, revealing..._

Audrey: Oh, dammit! It's not him!

 _The person behind the wheel was just some chubby guy with a hat and sunglasses._

Audrey: Sorry, you're not the guy I'm looking for.

Chubby guy: Oh, who are you looking for?

Audrey: Just someone I hate.

 _Audrey walks away from said guy in said car before he continues driving to where he's going. Audrey grumbles at herself, walking back at the mall... way back. She thought for sure she's going to catch me. Now, she's not in the mood to do more shopping, so she's going to look for Nikki._

Audrey: I'm guessing she's in there.

 _Audrey went into Dave & Buster's to find Nikki and she already sees her, just winning another game. She walks right behind her._

Nikki: Yes! Yeaaaaah! I won!

Audrey: Are you done yet?

Nikki: Oh! Audrey! Hey! This is awesome! I just got here and I won 4 games in a row! I'm in fire!

Audrey: Yeah, yeah yeah, did to you save me some...

 _Audrey was cut off by someone familiar as he approaches the two girls. It's the guy from earlier that Audrey was mistaken me for._

Chubby guy: Hey! Hey!

Audrey: Oh, it's you again.

Nikki: Uh, do you know this guy?

Chubby guy: Yeah, me again. I think you're that girl who was mistaken for someone else earlier because of my car, right?

Audrey: Yeah?

Chubby guy: Well, I think I may have found your guy..


	4. Chapter 4

Chubby guy: I think I may have found your guy.  
 _  
HE WHAT?! AT FIRST, AUDREY AND NIKKI WASN'T SO VERY HOT ON MY TRAIL, BUT THE CHUBBY GUY TOLD THEM HE FOUND ME?! HOW?! FUCKING HOW?!_

Audrey: Holy fucking shit! Really?!  
 _  
_Nikki: What guy?  
 _  
_Chubby guy: Yeah, my name is Mac and well... I was about to leave the parking lot after you walked away, but then I saw a car driving by, it's just like my car. I went into the road, but then I found another parking lot entrance to return back here to come and see you as I saw you walking back to the mall.

Audrey: About the guy?

Mac: Yeah.

Nikki: The guy we're after?

Audrey: Fuck yeah, the guy we're after!  
 _  
So that's how he found me, huh? Snitching bastard. Then again, seeing is that I'm driving off, Audrey and Nikki aren't going to be hot on my trail much longer... I hope. Nikki though, is still not sure if she even wants to find me, she isn't even too mad at me. She just wants to be home in her bedroom to play her video games or look for more conspiracy theories on the internet._

Mac: Wait, you know about the guy, too?

Nikki: Sadly, yes.

Audrey: Which way did he go?

Mac: Ok. So basically, you just use the west exit of the parking lot and just turn right. He's heading north.

Audrey: Wow, that was... almost helpful.

Mac: So, this guy you're after, what did he do?

Audrey: Sorry, we don't have time to explain. He's just a douchebag. Come on, Nik! We gotta catch this guy!

 _Now, you might be wondering, why did Mac just stopped to address Audrey and Nikki my whereabouts?_

 _Just when the girls use the exit of Dave & Buster's, Audrey suspects that Mac likes her at first sight. So Audrey asks Mac...  
_

Audrey: Uh, just one question. I appreciate your help and all, Mac, but why did you help us? This has got nothing to do with you. Aren't you busy?

 _Mac blushed at Audrey's question. He did exactly as she suspects. He helped her because he thinks she's hot. He did a poor attempt to cover his blushing face before he answers..._

Mac: Eh, not really. I just like helping people. That's all.

Audrey: Okaaaaaaay. Thanks Mac.

 _Mac watches the two girls leave as he puts his fists on his hips and looking at the ceiling, talking to himself with pride._

Mac: You did good, Mac. You did good... and you're a hero. Hopefully, those two will find this guy for... whatever reason.

 _I'll admit, Mac may be weak for attractive girls, but i guess he's smart at finding people._

 _Now, let me tell you that Mac's explanation of where he last saw me is accurate. Here's how he spotted me: after that recapping in my car, I was driving my way out of the parking lot and took the south exit. I took a right turn from that exit, then I go west, and then I made another right turn around the corner of an intersection. Now, I'm driving north. And then, right when Audrey walked away from Mac earlier, he was pulling to the west exit. So right before he enters the main road, that is where he saw a car just like his. That car was actually me driving it. Go figure..._

 _Audrey and Nikki make their way into the red Miata and drive using Mac's directions. As they drive off, Nikki starts giggling, making Audrey confused._

Audrey: What's so funny?

Nikki: Mac likes you.

Audrey: What?!

Nikki: Hehe, which is why he wanted to help you find this guy.

Audrey: Don't push it, blueberry. (Mumbling: I'll push you.)

 _Nikki was slightly startled at Audrey's snarky response that makes her quickly change the subject._

Nikki: Anyways... I had to call in sick, thanks to you. I had a damn shift at the cafe today.

Audrey: And I should give a shit, why?

Nikki: Ugh, never mind. Just drive.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at noon, Kyanna and Tiffany are in Kyanna's car, a 2010 ocean blue Volkswagen Beetle with baby Philip, Kyanna's son, at the backseat in his booster seat with Tiffany beside him... and of course, they're taking the same route that me, Audrey, and Nikki took! How convenient is that? They even packed their belongings in bags in case they're going to leave town for a couple of days. As for Philip, Kyanna packed extra clothes, food, and extra baby formula for him._

 _But wait, why are they after me? Isn't Kyanna supposed to be at her hairdressing job? Isn't Tiffany supposed to be in class today? Did they called in sick… JUST to leave town to look for me? Just like Nikki?_

Tiffany: It's okay, little Philly. Your aunt Tiffany is here.

 _Philip is crying and Tiffany feeds him a baby bottle with the baby formula to calm him down. Then Kyanna asks Tiffany..._

Kyanna: How did this guy do it? He made us love him so much that we don't wanna let him go! Now we're just leaving town just to look for him?

Tiffany: He's just that good!

Kyanna: I know! I can't believe we had to call in sick just to look for this dude! He's got such the caliber! Oh, thinking about him just makes me wanna… wanna… ugh, I can't say it with a baby on board.

Tiffany: I know what you mean! I just hope he's okay.

Kyanna: Me too. Calling his phone is still kinda useless. I just wish he doesn't have to be afraid to answer my call so I can tell him how I feel. Texting him wouldn't do, either. I tried texting him where he is, he won't answer.

Tiffany: Ugh, ditto!

Kyanna: In fact, we could try again and text him how we feel, right now. Tiffany, can you text him how we feel?

Tiffany: Good idea.

Kyanna: And be sure to text him as reassuringly as you can. You're a sweet girl. Hopefully, it should make him believe you. I'm not expecting him to text back, I just want to let him know. Although, it could get him to call one of us.

Tiffany: I'll text him. I'll read to you what I texted and you can decide it's good enough to send it.

Kyanna: Good thinking, Tiff.

 _Wow. Who knew I can still be loved after being a total… douchebag, I guess? It's unbelievable that Kyanna and Tiffany are actually still in love with me! Tiffany begins texting me how they feel about me._

 _The text is complete, Tiffany reads it to Kyanna, Kyanna approved, and the text is submitted. Here's what she texted me:_

 _ **Look, we don't expect you to text back, but me and Kyanna are going to look for you. Don't be scared though, me and Kyanna have been thinking about it and we STILL LOVE YOU! Please stop running away and come back home! I promise, we won't hurt you or put you to jail. You've been treating us so well and we're really sad you're gone! We really want to see you! If you make it back home at Dawnwood, please let us know! Don't worry about the other girls, we don't care because if they want to hurt you, we can help you!**_

 _ **We love you!**_

 _Tiffany is a type of girl who text her friends like a typical teenager. She sends texts consisting of misspelling words and texts with "lol" or "omg", but she decided to text me more professionally, similar to writing your bio on a resume before submitting it. It's a good way to take someone seriously._

 _I received the text and I read it. It's again, unbelievable that they're STILL in love with me. Question is, should I believe them? Is this a trick? Are they really sincere? Should I return their text? Should I make a call?_

Kyanna: Oh, Tiffany! Take my phone and text him for me. I'll tell you what to text him.

 _Kyanna passes Tiffany her phone to text for her while she focuses on the road. Tiffany gets Kyanna's phone ready and Kyanna tells her what to text._ _The text from Kyanna's phone is sent and this is what I got:_

 _ **Dude, where are you? Please tell us where you are! Me and Tiffany are going to look for you, but please don't make us do that! You don't have to be scared, man! We still love you! All I ask is that you come back home and maybe we can work something out. We love you so much, we just can't bear your absence.**_

 _ **I promise we won't do anything to hurt you or anything like that.**_

 _It's similar to Tiffany's, but should I give in?_

Me: What do I do? Did I just looked at my phone while driving?

 _I put my phone away and kept driving._

* * *

 _At the moment in the late afternoon, Jessie, Beli, and Aiko are seated in Jessie's orange 4 door 2014 Chevrolet Silverado with Beli on the backseat and on their way to find me. Apparently, Tiffany actually did text her mother where she is and Jessie will rendezvous with Tiffany so that Jessie and her girls will help find me. That would the closest mother and daughter bonding they had all day since Tiffany first separated herself from her mom and Tiffany told me she's fine with being away from her mom when we dated. But now, all of my main girls are on my case like detectives, except Lola. She's one less girl to worry about._

 _Beli closed her studio and Aiko requested days off from her teaching job to join the search. Aiko has been a physics teacher for a few years and she's free to take days off. It may have to do with her telling me that she rarely takes vacations when I dated her. She stays home and relax instead of stressing on traveling. As for Jessie, she called her agent she'll be unavailable for a couple of days and she'll be out of town. The agent had no problems with that, so Jessie has nothing important to do besides looking for me._ _Presently, Aiko feels irritated that she had to waste her requested days off just to look for me, Beli is worried than irritated, and Jessie remains calm._

Beli: Jess, are you sure you know where you're going?

Jessie: For the last time, Beli, yes. My daughter said that her friend is the closest to find this guy and Tiffany is gonna go help her and that's good enough for me.

Aiko: Well, I hope this is worth the effort. I am so going to punish his ass when we find him!

Beli: Easy, Aiko.

Jessie: I hope it's worth the effort, too.

 _Jessie then makes a smirk, looking at Aiko._

Jessie: So, Japanese, huh?

Aiko: What?

Jessie: You're Aiko, right?

Aiko: Yeah?

Jessie: Beli told me a bit about you. I don't know. I think Asian people are soooo cute.

Aiko: Wha-what are you saying?

 _Aiko's face turns red as she feels like Jessie is hitting on her._

Jessie: You said yesterday that the guy we're after dated you, too. The both of you should feel lucky.

Aiko: You called that guy a loser and you came out with that now?

Jessie: Well, I don't think he's a complete loser.

Aiko: Ugh! I can't believe I'm in the same car with you.

Jessie: This is a truck.

Aiko: Whatever.

 _Beli could not believe what she's hearing. However, with Beli on the backseat, she's on her phone, texting someone._

Jessie: What about you, Bel-Bel?

Beli: What?!

 _Immediately, Beli puts her phone behind her back in slight panic._

Jessie: Do YOU feel lucky with that guy?

Beli: Well...I uh...well... maybe. I don't know.

Jessie: I knew it! Maybe there's hope, whether or not, you like him. (she sighs) I really miss him.

 _Looks like despite the fact that Tiffany was included to be the girl who slept with me and Jessie knows about it, Jessie isn't so vengeful against me. That's quite the parenting she has there._

 _Beli felt embarrassed and she looks back at her phone with a serious face and what she's doing is that she's texting someone, discreetly. But who and for what reason?._


	5. Chapter 5

Me: ...and then I said "Your body is straight banging!"

 _It's nighttime. I just stand there in an alleyway, intoxicated and slouching from drinking out of a 40 oz bottle of booze. That stuff is strong and has high percentage of alcohol. I'm not alone, though. There are 2 random homeless guys with me, laughing with me after saying my drunk sentence. All of us, standing around a metal barrel of fire. I told them some details about how I ended up here and they gave me advice on what should I do next. Then I said goodbye and my drunk body is making me walk further into this alleyway, but I can barely walk. Then I uttered out another drunk line..._

Me: Booze is my favorite food.

 _I walked the alleyway for 5 minutes until I found the other side. However, my body couldn't walk another step as I collapsed at a corner of a building and I pass out, sleeping off the intoxication. The area is all clear with no pedestrians or moving cars and all windows show no lights on. I just lay there and sleep out at night in the cold._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the pursuing girls have finally met altogether. The ladies have decided to make camp at some hiking trail they found, they found enough space for all of them to be sitting, around the campfire, even Philip, being held in Kyanna's arms, cooing at her and giggling. Plus, 3 of the girl's cars are parked near them. That's all 7 girls together... with a baby. Right now, the girls are discussing their differences and telling each other why are they are all after me._

Tiffany: Oh my god. You too, Ms. Yumi?

Aiko: Yes, Tiffany. That's the reason why I'm here right now with you all.

Kyanna: You too, Beli?

Beli: Mhm. (she nodded sadly)

 _They even discussed all the details of their time with me, including their times in bed with me. It makes a few of them love me less and steamed at me more, some are or still unsure about me, and some still love me regardless. With that debate, they still agree to find me. However, some still protest that some of these girls will hurt me or some want to protect me when they find me. Some girls just want to do nothing but help find them find me and when they do, they just stand there and watch how my fate will be when all these ladies found me before they decide what to do._

 _It's now time to sleep. Some of the girls brought sleeping bags with them, some just brought blankets; Audrey and Nikki did not. All Nikki has is her sweater and Audrey has her jacket in her car. So the least they can do is sleep in the car with long sleeves. Nikki though, she decided not to sleep with ostentatious Audrey again and for sure, she is not spending another night at a motel with her. So she asks Tiffany if it's okay to sleep in Kyanna's Beetle. Then Tiffany asks Kyanna._

Tiffany: Hey, Kyanna? Is it okay for my friend, Nikki, to sleep in your car?

Kyanna: Absolutely. Any friend of Tiffany's is a friend of mine, except... you know. (She points at Audrey without her knowing)

Tiffany: (chuckles at Kyanna's statement)

Nikki: Wow, thanks.

 _Kyanna was more than happy to give people like Nikki some room. Kyanna is one of the coolest girls anyone has ever encountered, even I know that._

Nikki: I don't think we met before, did we?

Kyanna: No, I don't think so. I'm Tiffany's friend, Kyanna. I see you two know each other.

Tiffany: Yeah, we met from the Nutmeg Cafe. She looked sad and I asked her "What's the matter?"

Nikki: Yeah, I told her and she really relates to me, she has days like me, like I'm too shy to talk to people. She was helping me become outgoing, which is okay so far and we hang out once at the Corkscrew Carnival. My favorite part is when we went to the arcade there.

Tiffany: Nikki learned that it's not her job at the cafe that's bothering her, it's the people in there. She was shy while taking the customer's orders at the beginning of her job. So I was there on the third day of her job and she looked the same as she described herself since her first day of her job.

Nikki: Yeah and she helped me overcome that by me pretending that I'm taking an order and Tiffany pretending to be the customer. Then she suggested we use a random bystander to pretend to be the customer if they have time and we did.

Tiffany: Now, Nikki is becoming a better barista... and Nik, you did more than okay, you did amazing!

Kyanna: That's good!

 _Nikki becomes bashful at being praised and congratulated while Audrey just stands there, watching the 3 girls with a straight face. She turns herself around and exhales her breath in jealousy. She's sad, she wishes to have that attention Nikki has._

Kyanna: C'mon, let's get in.

 _The 3 girls enter the Beetle, but as Kyanna enters the driver's seat, she witnesses Audrey slouching in sadness before entering the driver's seat of her Miata._

 _The ladies in the orange Silverado are getting ready to go to sleep, as well. Jessie is sleeping on her driver's side with the seat folded back. Beli and Aiko sleep in their sleeping bags on the roomy bed of Jessie's truck. The cushioning of their sleeping bags make sleeping on the bed not too uncomfortable, even their heads on their pillows._

Beli: This is nice. I never stargaze on a vehicle before. Have you, Aiko?

Aiko: Can't say I have, I hung out at the beach at night a few times by myself and these stars are nice then as they are now.

 _Jessie slides open the rear window of her truck._

Jessie: Hey, any you need some water?

Beli: Sure. (She catches a bottle of water from Jessie)

Aiko: No, thank you.

 _Jessie closed the rear window as Beli and Aiko continued their conversation._

Beli: You know, Aiko? These stars are so beautiful. I haven't seen stars like this since I was younger. I was with my parents and we went camping.

 _The stars are magnificent tonight. The stars are rather big as if they're closer to Earth than they usually are. The rest of the night sky is at a nice dark blue with a small shade of purple. So eye catching, even the rest of the girls are admiring the sight of it and taking pictures of the starry sky and sending it on their social medias. Audrey though, is already asleep in her car._

 _After the enjoyment of gazing at the stars, it's finally time for everyone to sleep._

* * *

 _The sun is rising and it's a new day._

Male voice: Son? Wake up.

 _I hear a familiar voice that's telling me to wake up._

Male voice: Wake up, son.

 _I grunted as I finally awaken to 2 people standing in front of me._

Me: Mom? Dad?

 _It's my mother and father. Never in their years have they come across their own son wake up at a wall in an alleyway in the morning, the same spot I am. My dad helps me up and I rub the dirt off of my clothes._

Me: What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?

Dad: We we're looking all over you. We were worried about you. We used a cellphone tracker to find you, and thank goodness, you're alright.

Me: But I just woke up outdoors.

Dad: Eh, don't worry about that. Your mother and I have a surprise for you. (He pulls out a new car key out of his pocket)

Me: IS THAT A SUBARU KEY?!

Dad: You bet it is, my boy!

 _I was shocked at the surprise I got. My parents got me a new car!_

Me: Well, where is it?

Dad: Right behind you.

 _I turned my body around and there it is, my new 2014 blue WRX. It fills me with awe and it's definitely better than my current car._

Me: It's shiny.

Dad: And it's all yours. Just give me the key to your old car and this baby is yours.

 _I traded my old car key and now I got my hands on the new Subaru key._

Me: I don't know what to say. Wh-what do I owe you?

Mom: Nothing.

 _Hearing my mom uttering just one word almost sent me over the edge._

Dad: Nothing at all, son. You've been a great son and we are so proud of you.

 _This is the happiest day of my life. I got a nice family and friends, a good education, and a good job. I even got a new car to top it off. I jumped up and gave my parents a great hug. I never been so grateful in my life._

Me: Thank you. Thank you both.

Dad: You're welcome. Now, go on. Get in the car. She's waiting for you.

 _I let go of my parents and excitedly go into the driver's seat of my new Subaru. Everything here is awesome in the interior: the steering wheel, the gauges, the dashboard, the speakers, and the seats are so comfortable, but now, the moment of truth._

 _I started the engine and started revving the engine. Just listen to that 2.5 L 4-cylinder! This thing is beast! The engine is magnificent, music to my ears. The three of us are thrilled that this baby works pretty good._

Dad: You like your present?

Me: Hell no! I LOVE IT. But where should I go?

Dad: Actually, I also ordered a Double Double combo for you at In-N-Out. You can drive there.

Me: Really?

Dad: Sure. Just take this receipt and they'll call for this number. Listen to it, and the food is yours. (My dad gives me the receipt)

Me: Wow! Thanks dad!

Dad: No problem. Now go get your food, son. You don't want it cold.

 _With that, I released the e-brake, put it in drive, lightly pushed the gas pedal, and took off. We waved each other goodbye and I am on my way to In-N-Out. I made it to the restaurant and parked my new car. As I was about to open my driver's door, a male In-N-Out employee approaches to my car. He points his finger down, telling me to lower my window, and so I did._

Employee: Order number 27 for a blue Subaru?

 _That's the order number on my receipt._

Me: I guess so.

Employee: Okay. Here's your food.

Me: Thank you!

Employee: You're welcome… and you must be the son whose dad gave you this sweet new Subaru, right?

Me: Yeah.

Employee: He told me about it. He told me to give you the food he ordered for me to give you when you arrived with the car. Your dad is a sweet guy.

Me: Yeah, he is.

Employee: Ok sir, enjoy your food.

 _Wow, life is even better than I expected. I got a new car and some good food, all thanks to the support of my parents. Plus, I love you, dad! Thanks for the wheels!_

 _I take a look at my food, I was thinking not to eat my food in my new car, but screw it, I'll be careful. I took out my Double Double burger and enjoy eating it with the fries that came with it. As I finished eating my food, which was satisfying, I hear another familiar voice._

Kyanna: You enjoying your food there, big guy? Cuz that's gonna be your last meal.

 _Kyanna. She's just there, standing behind my car, I can see her with my driver's side mirror. Plus, she sounds more threatening than I remembered. However, she's not alone._

Audrey: Hello, fucker!

 _It's Audrey, inside her new car, an RX-7, and it's well-tuned with a shiny, red paintjob, custom white rims, a whole body kit that actually looks nice on her car, and a carbon fiber spoiler that suits her car, too. It even has an engine upgrade as Audrey revs her car. Audrey makes a menacing smile as she does, making a loud revving sound._

 _Unfortunately, we're not having a car show._

Me: Shit!

 _I floor the gas pedal all the way down, making all the tires of the all-wheel drive WRX screech, leaving Kyanna and Audrey in a puffy cloud of white tire smoke, causing them to cough._

Kyanna: After him!

 _Kyanna enters Audrey's passenger side as Audrey puts her foot down, beginning her attempt to chase me by car. We leave the parking lot as I attempt my escape. We're both driving fast, but already, Audrey is catching up to me._

Me: Since when do those two get along?! And since when is Audrey ever a tuner?!

 _Traffic aplenty is up ahead, making us swerving from lane to lane and maneuvering around traffic cars. We drove 2 whole miles and the traffic is clearing and the road has become a two lane road. That gives an opportunity for Audrey to catch up to me even closer, but it gets worse, this two lane road is on a cliffside. One shoulder side of the road is angled uphill and the other shoulder side of the road has guard railing and what's behind it is a 100ft fall to your doom. There's no turning back! I have to do what I can to escape these crazy girls!_

Me: What the…

 _Suddenly, the sunlight entering my windows are fading as I noticed the sky gets dark. Dark clouds form all over the sky so fast and it made a thunderclap before it starts to rain._

Me: That's impossible!

 _I turn on my headlights and the windshield wipers and the two girls are still chasing me as the RX-7 has its lights on. The chase goes on and on and on and my efforts of escaping is not doing so good as I feel a hard bump from behind._

Me: Agh!

 _It was Audrey! She just rammed my new ride! The impact caused my upper body to forcefully move forward, almost colliding my nose to the steering wheel. Audrey is getting aggressive behind the wheel and it's now clear that she wants me dead._

Me: Holy fuck! She's a maniac!

 _Audrey floors the gas pedal and she gives my rear bumper another hard bump._

Me: I just got this car and you spilled my lemonade! (I gasp)

 _Suddenly, I see what's up ahead, it's some broken guard railing, barricaded with roadwork. The road after the broken railing is a left turn and it's too sharp to make a fast turn on it. Plus, I'm seconds away to drive past that broken railing._

 _I used my brakes, but Audrey gives me one final collision to my car from behind, extra aggressively. That push causes my car not going to be able to brake in time. My car breaks through the roadwork and my car takes a big fall. The car is falling down before the front end of my car collided with the bottom hard and exploded._

 _However, I wasn't inside my car before it fell off the road. I managed to evacuate my car before it fell off. Now, I'm hanging from the cliffside for my life before I watched my car fall with its driver side door open before the whole car got destroyed. As I'm still hanging for my life, I hear a familiar car engine approaching. I hear Audrey's car stopped and I hear car doors opening and closing. Then, I see someone standing on the edge where I'm hanging on. It's Audrey, looking down at me with an evil look on her face with Kyanna beside her. Then suddenly, Tiffany stands beside the girls, then Nikki, Aiko, Jessie, Beli, and even Lola. All looking down at me, but that's not all. Celeste arrives at the scene and even my cat, Momo. Not my cat, too! All of them give me an evil look and they are shined on by the RX-7's headlights where Audrey pulled it over. They're all facing down at me, watching me suffer and then the rain becomes stronger as a flash of lightning occurs with another thunderclap. Last but not least, I hear rapid flapping of wings and sparkles falling down my face. Somebody is floating behind me. I look back and I see Kyu with her boss, Venus, floating beside her, and they're watching me suffer, as well. I gasped at the sight of the love goddess and my wingwoman and they don't seem to be helping me. With all of that, Kyu decides my fate._

Kyu: End him.

 _I was shocked at what Kyu just said. With Kyu's confirmation, Audrey stomped my face, causing me to lose grip from the cliffside and having a great big fall. I screamed and screamed as I fall before I…_

* * *

Me: Aaaah!

 _I woke up, screaming, and out of breath. Turns out, it was all a nightmare. There was no Subaru or In-N-Out, which was sad. At least there's no storm. I checked my own body and I'm still alive with an empty bottle of 40 oz in my hand. I felt my own head and it's in pain._

Me: So this is what a hangover feels like.

 _Yes, I never got drunk before sleeping before and that was my first hangover. I looked around and I am still in the spot where I passed out. Then, I got up and now there's pedestrians and the street is getting busy. My headache is hurting pretty bad, but I can walk normal now. So I began walking. As I walked a few steps, I remembered I parked my car far away somewhere. I had to because I felt like I wanted to get wasted and to make sure I wouldn't be tempted to even go near my car while drunk. If that's not the best idea to keep myself from drunk driving, I don't know what is. Next, I checked my pockets._

Me: Phone, check. Wallet, check. Keys, check.

 _That was close. If luck wasn't on my side, someone would definitely pickpocket me while I was asleep and an ex-girlfriend would definitely find me. My headache is almost unbearable, but I must focus on what I'm able to do than not able, walk while I still can and remember where I parked. Good news is though: I didn't drive while drunk. Bad news: I might not remember where I parked it now. Then, I softly cursed at myself._

Me: Fuck!

 _To make matters a little worse, my phone battery is at 30%, but might I have an idea that might get me to my car. I use the GPS on my phone to take me back to the liquor store from where I bought my 40 oz from. It's an AMPM and it should be the only place like it in this town, the town where I don't even know where I am. As I searched for the AMPM, the GPS showed that it's 45 minutes away... by foot. Then I softly cursed at myself again._

Me: Shit.

 _This is not going to be a walk in the park and I brought this shit on myself. I might as well start walking with my GPS telling me where to go before my battery reaches 0%. Luckily, my charger is in my car and I don't think I'll be drinking like this anytime soon._

 _Over at the hiking trail, everyone is awake. Kyanna, Tiffany, and Nikki went outside the Beetle to stretch while Jessie is doing the same out of her truck. Beli and Aiko sit up and stretched as well in the bed of the Silverado. They watch their surroundings, the environment around the spot they slept on is amazing in the morning. The birds are singing, the sky has no clouds, the grass is green, and the flowers are blooming. Everything looks beautiful, but something is missing._

Nikki: Girls, look!

 _Everyone is shocked at what they see. There are tire tracks on the dirt that were not there before and those tire tracks start from where Audrey slept. Audrey's car is gone and Audrey is not here, which means she must've driven off somewhere._

* * *

 ** _Will the girls find out why Audrey left before everyone else? Will the protagonist find his car and overcome his headache from his hangover? What about the fact that all the ladies have ridiculous reasons why they're all after the same protagonist? Will it ever get settled? Will Lola ever get her injured arm healed because... oh wait, the story never mentioned that, yet? She had her arm broken from tripping over stairs as she was entering a huge airplane. Let's hope no one else gets hurt._**

 ** _Stay tuned for more HunieHunt._**

* * *

 **I know it's a little delayed since I published this story, but still, what do you guys think of my story so far? I would love to see some feedback in the reviews. Thank you, all, and thank you Cypher DS for your bit of help with this chapter. Happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

_The voices... they are never going to leave my head anytime soon and they echo so hauntingly._

 _ **"Don't beat yourself up. I've been on worst dates than this."**_

 _ **"I had a good time, I'm just tired. That's all."**_

 _ **"That's not exactly how I pictured an Earth date."**_

 _ **"Few have tried, but all have failed."**_

 _ **"That's a fat load of shit and you know it."**_

 _...and last but not least..._

 _ **"Welcome home, master! I hope you had a fun day at work. Do you want some dinner? Or a bath? Or perhaps... you... want... me?"**_

 _I woke up with my face on the steering wheel of my car on a midday and I do NOT remember ANYONE saying that last sentence to me at all. I watched too much on my laptop in my apartment. After all of that hassle, I finally found my car at a residential neighborhood minutes ago and fallen asleep in it. Then I picked up my phone._

 _I never thought it possible. It took this long before I get bombarded with text messages from my exes. These girls send me texts like, "Where are you?", "Why are you running away?", and one from a certain redhead that says, "I'll find u eventually asshole!" This is definitely a confirmation that all my exes have been going after me, but I didn't react too much._

 _My headache from my hangover is gone and my feet are rested from all that walking. I may be rested, but I'm tired of all these thoughts in my head and I'm tired of running... I mean driving. I would be lying if I said that I'm not running scared, so I look back at Kyanna's text and I decided that she's as sincere as Tiffany. I returned her text and if they said they can help me, then I guess I should accept. I texted her to meet me back home so we can discuss more of this. That's right, I'm going back home._

 _But before I do, I'm going to do some more recapping._

 _Kyanna Delrio. Tiffany Maye. Aiko Yumi. Beli Lapran. Jessie Maye. Lola Rembrite. Nikki Ann-Marie. Audrey Belrose. Theiatana Venus. Celeste Luvendass. Momo. Kyu Sugardust._

 _Yes, I know all these names by heart and it didn't take long to do so._

 _There's something wrong with the way Kyu runs things and the girls. It was Kyu's "job" to make me a player, as in a guy who gets with a lot of girls. I accepted it and I wish I didn't. She said she did some looking around at places to see where there's cute girls, like the café or the gym, so I picked the gym. Then, that's where I was eavesdropping… don't ask. I eavesdropped at this Latina talking with her blonde schoolgirl friend. When Tiffany left the gym, that's when Kyu instructed me on how to speak to certain girls like Kyanna. I introduced myself to Kyanna, we talked, and it was a success. Afterwards, Kyu explained about the Huniebee 4.0. She says it started tracking Tiffany and it did. Sounds creepy, right? I totally agree. Despite that, I decided if it means getting girls, then so be it… before regretting it, of course._

 _I followed the Huniebee to Tiffany's location and I see her speaking to another woman, then that woman left, and the device tracked her location, too. I followed the location and that woman was speaking to yet another woman and that's when it became a cycle. Before meeting Venus, Momo, and Celeste, I made it up to 8 girls and eventually, Kyu joined to be the girls who I'm trying to impress before… you know. Days went on and on with all these girls._

 _This usually never happens while you're talking with your girlfriend. The fact that they were testing me if I remember what I know of them, like their birthdays, their age, their favorite colors, etc. All the girls have been doing it and that's where I start to get skeptical. To me, it's fine if one girl wants to test your memory, but multiple girls? Why were all those girls testing my memory by asking me these questions? Something isn't adding up, it's like there's a strange connection between all these girls. Does Kyu have anything to do with this?_

 _Another thing I'm confuzzled about, the Huniebee. How the hell was that thing manufactured to track all those girls? Maybe it tracks their phone signals? Did Kyu have anything to do with that from when she "scouted" all those girls? Another thing about the Huniebee, I'm not going to question how you can get these gifts out of thin air, but I can give the gifts for all my dates with these girls. I even give them the same gifts, like the teddy bear Kyu gave me. For instance, I've been giving Beli teddy bears in all of our dates, one for each date and she didn't seem to mind. The same applies to all the girls._

 _Again, there must be some kind of connection between all the girls, but what is it? It's like this whole thing is organized. Maybe all these girls secretly know about Kyu before I came into all their lives. If that's really the case, they shouldn't be so mad at me and now I'm still stuck in this situation. Now I'm getting mad._

Me: I can't wait to get my hands on that floating, pink-headed, double-crossing, flat-chested fucking fairy! KYU, IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL FUCK YOU UP!

 _I angrily started the engine of my car and started driving once again. Then I thought to myself, "Easy to watch me run away while you're in… who knows where, isn't it, Kyu? Well, we'll see how easy it is to ram my foot up your ass if I ever find you."_

* * *

 _Hours and hours went by until nighttime again. I've been going from stop to stop to keep my energy up by buying and eating snacks. I'm currently driving on another 2-lane road and my headlights allow me to see that I appear to be driving in a desert with all desert plants here. It's scary, so I must concentrate on this very road and try to forget about Audrey's threats about chasing me._

 _Just as I thought that I am all alone on this road, there is a pair of lights behind me. Another driver is behind me and seems to be closing in on me. I assumed that the driver is going to pass me by driving on the oncoming lane, but instead, their car just rammed me. I reacted with brief screaming before angrily insulted the driver. I pulled over my car to the dirt with the driver following me by pulling up in front of me rather recklessly which caused me to brake immediately and skipped a heartbeat._

Me: The fuck is wrong with this asshole?

 _The car is a black Dodge Challenger and the driver's side door is opening. It appears to be a tall man in an all-black suit and loafers. I then opened my door to step out of my car, then suddenly, just when I thought we were going to swap insurance details, he walked towards me and grabbing my wrists so hard and he stands behind me._

Me: What the fuck?! Who are you?! Let go of me!

Man: Not likely, my friend.

 _With this man suddenly holding me hostage, I took a closer look at him, he is tall, about 6'5" tall. He's a bit fat, but also strong and his hands are big and his grip on my wrists feel like he can crush them, but he's not._

Man: Now, shut up and listen. You're wondering I'm holding you against your will. Well, I'm only doing this for a friend.

 _He pointed his finger at the passenger side of his Challenger as someone opens the door. I gasped at who just came out. It's a woman and she is glaring at me._

Me: Beli?!

* * *

 **Here we go, everybody! Chapter 6 just for you all! There will be more chapters, but I might be busy with college work, so I can't promise you anything. My apologies.**

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A few years ago**_

 _It's 10pm in a lawyer's offices of Glenberry. Everyone here is getting paperwork done and setting up appointments for their clients. A secretary has finished up her shift, packed up her belongings, and spoken to her boss before she leaves._

Secretary: Are you sure you have nothing else for me to do, Ms. Lapran?

Beli: No, that would be all. Have a good day off tomorrow.

Secretary: Have a good night.

 _The secretary leaves the office and heads to her home. Beli is in a gray suit with a white buttoned up shirt and a gray skirt and she's wearing a pair of black high heels. Beli is finishing up what needs to be done on her computer, she's documenting and the preparing for her upcoming trial. Later, she's finished and she heads home herself. Her home is not so far from the office, so she walks between there and her work. Then 10 minutes later, she walks by a club called Lusties Nightclub and she is witnessing something unusual at the front entrance. There is a female customer on the ground and one of the bouncers tried to help her up, but she swatted his hand away and got up by herself._

Girl: Did you just tripped me!

Bouncer: No, I didn't. It was an accident.

Girl: That's it, Terrance! I am like so pressing charges!

 _The girl angrily walked away from the club and heads home. Then, Beli approached Terrance, the bouncer, to find out what just happened._

Beli: Excuse me. What seems to be the problem?

Terrance: Oh, I told that girl she isn't allowed in this club because she was sleeping in there last night. She tried to get in, I blocked her, she gave up, and she tripped over my foot. Now, she just says that I did that on purpose.

Beli: Sleeping in a club? Was she drunk?

Terrance: It looked like it last night. Then she said that she's gonna press charges.

Beli: Tell you what, I happen to be a lawyer. Here's my card.

 _Beli gives Terrence one of her business cards to him with her name, her occupation, her business number, and the address of her office. She also tells him her office isn't so far from the club and she tells him where it is. With that being said…_

Terrance: Wow, thanks, Ms. Lapran. I'll let you know if she's serious about this.

Beli: You're welcome. Let's not get all formal. Call me Beli. Have a good night, Terrance.

 _The 2 of them shook hands before Beli continued going home. Terrence pocketed her business card in his wallet and continued his_ _shift._

 _ **A few weeks later**_

Judge: The trial is now in session.

 _A trial was in session at a courthouse of Glenberry. Terrence, the man of the front entrance of Lusties Nightclub, is present and he's here as a defendant of the trial with his lawyer, Beli. The girl who accused Terrance that night, who goes by the name of Lillian Aurawell, she is here to explain to the judge what has happened on her last encounter with Terrance at the club. Terrance is not too surprised that the situation would end up this way. Beli explained to him that some people sue others for ridiculous reasons, so Terrance is confident that he will win the trial._

 _The judge permitted Lillian to speak about the incident._

Lillian: Thank youuuuu. So like… that maaan tripped me like… on purpose and he denies the faaaact that it was on purpose.

 _The way Lillian explained was laid back and sassy. Which might be expected, considering of her appearance. She wears a black, goth-style attire. She also wears black lipstick, two pigtails, and two black piercings under her lower lip. She even has long, sharp fingernails coated in black nail polish. This is one menacing looking girl._

 _Next, the judge allows Terrance to have a turn to speak, but Beli has spoken for him._

Beli: Your honor, we have evidence of the night she was drunk and she passed out at Lusties Nightclub. Terrence has video surveillance in his hard drive and he will show to you in his laptop… if-if that's okay.

 _The judge allows Terrance to take said video in his laptop he brought with him and showed it to the judge. Video shows that Lillian has, in fact, passed out on a table right next to a redheaded girl in a red and white dress. Then, it shows Terrance kicking Lillian out of the club as a professional bouncer does. Then, the night after that, the video shows that Terrance stayed perfectly still before Lillian tripped over his foot. Terrance did not trip her deliberately._

 _This made Lillian embarrassed as Terrence shows the video to the jury. Then, the judge pounded his gavel as he said..._

Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict?

Jury member: Yes, your honor. We find the defendant… not guilty.

 _With that, Lillian has lost the trial and no presses were charged against Terrence. After the session has ended, Lillian goes home angrily again and Beli and Terrance are outside the courtroom to talk._

Terrance: Thanks for you help, Beli. You have know idea what this means.

Beli: You're very welcome. What does this mean to you that I have no idea about?

Terrance: You see, my girlfriend has been nagging at me for being so lazy at my house so much and she keeps telling me to get a job. Now, I got a job as a bouncer. She'd be on me again if I got fired and that was my first time at the entrance of the club.

Beli: Well, I wish you the best of luck with your job, Terrance.

Terrance: Hey, if there's something… anything I can do for you in return, just let me know... and I mean it. You have my number and stuff and I could help you with your personal problems. One time, I helped my best friend, Mark, get over his breakup with his girl and it took almost a lot of convincing.

Beli: How did you do it?

Terrance: Well, that was his first girlfriend in high school and after they broke up, he was absent for about 3 days. I go to his house and he was a mess! There was a lot of tissues all around his trash bin. Then, I spoke to his ex and she did NOT feel worried about him at all. So yeah, it took some emotional support from me, his parents, and some school counseling. He's happy now.

Beli: Wow, you really are a good friend to him. Thank you, Terrance. I'll call you if I need you.

 _Terrance leaves the courthouse and Beli goes to her office, documenting everything from today's trial. Then, Beli's secretary hands her a cup of coffee as they talk._

Secretary: What's the matter, Ms. Lapran?

Beli: Just call me Beli, because I'm probably going to quit being a lawyer. I'm tired of hearing these ridiculous reasons why people had to be ended up in court… and arguing isn't really my strong suit.

Secretary: I'm sorry to hear that, but what are you going to do after you quit, though?

Beli: Actually, I wanted to be a yoga instructor.

 _Eventually, Beli did managed to resign from her job as a lawyer and later on, she got her own studio for her yoga class. Now, life is easier and more peaceful for her and no more arguing._

* * *

 _ **Back to the time where I finally got caught**_

 _Is this really happening?! Am I having nightmares again?_

Me: Beli?!

Beli: That's right!

Me: B-B-But how?

 _It was shocking at the fact that I was finally discovered... discovered by a girl who I am surprised that a girl like her would be the first to find me, even with a little assistance. I'm afraid this is no nightmare this time, considering that I am feeling pain from the man grabbing my wrists so hard. Beli now explains everything bluntly._

Beli: This search has gone far enough! You see, Jessie, Aiko, and I were looking for you in Jessie's truck. Then, I texted a good friend of mine to help find you. Isn't that right, Terrance?

Terrance: That's right. Beli told me a lot about you, boy.

 _Terrence was the man who caught me on behalf of one of my ex-girlfriends. He doesn't seem to be afraid to dent his car, too. He had to do what he can to stop me._

Me: But where is Jessie and Aiko?

Beli: I convinced them to drop me off at a spot where Terrence can meet me.

Me: Why would you tell them to drop you off somewhere? And what about the other girls besides Jessie and Aiko?

Beli: Well, I just feel like… I needed someone who is willing to stop you at minimum cost as possible and someone I can trust.

Me: So, why this guy behind me out of everyone else?

Beli: He said he would do something for me in return after what I've done for him. Lucky for you, I convinced him to never speak of this to anyone after we deal with you.

Terrence: Yeah, and Beli is a good friend of mine and I owe her. Can you believe she possesses some good tracking skills?

Beli: Yes, and with some intense meditation, I've managed to track you.

Me: What? Ok... uh... I'm not gonna lie, I find that logic hard to believe.

Beli: Well, we found you, didn't we?

 _She has a point there. I don't want to believe in that logic, but I guess I shouldn't argue with that._

Beli: Also, to answer your second question, I'm not quite sure what they're up to. Most likely, they're looking for you, as well. Not to mention one of the girls looking for you is one of my students for my yoga class!

 _I can't help but to shed a tear as I knew who Beli was talking about. I never seen Beli so mad before like... at all. The guilt consumed me so greatly than it ever has!_

 _Next, Beli pulls out her phone._

Beli: I'm texting Jessie and I'm going to have her meet us here. Now, don't make this harder than it has to be and listen to us. Terrence, tell him what he has to do now.

Terrence: This task is simple, boy. Unless you want to go to jail, you listen to us. I'm about to leave her with you. She said she's gonna be the one to deal with you. Now, I know you can just drive away from here, but uh…

 _Terrance points his head towards Beli._

Terrance: …I wouldn't recommend it. So, I wouldn't do anything stupid.

 _Beli and Terrance really got this planned out. He's saying that he will leave me and Beli behind, here in this very road in the cold, dark desert, and if I try to escape again, leaving Beli behind, she definitely will call the police on me. Looks like it's fruitless to try and escape this time._

Beli: Oh and I'd like to hold on to your phone. You don't want to be calling for help or anything, right? You don't want to be leaving without your phone, too, huh? Or you can just deal with Terrance now and he'll be the one to teach you a lesson.

 _Terrence cracked his knuckles at me as I immediately gave Beli my phone in the worst fear possible. I'm so screwed._

Terrence: Good boy.

 _This is just what I needed, another person involved in why I ran from Dawnwood, but this time, it's a man. Could this get any worse?_

Beli: Oh Terrence, you brought the duct tape, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so excited for Huniepop 2, guys! I can't wait! Also, thanks so much for your reviews on this story. Please, enjoy chapter 8 and Happy Valentine's Day in 2020!**

* * *

 ** _Warning: This chapter contains bondage and humiliation (18+ NSFW)._**

* * *

 _ **Present day**_

 _The hunt is over and I've lost. I am back in Dawnwood and I'm on my knees with a pair of handcuffs on my wrists on my back, being tortured by girls, being whipped at, insulted, being emasculated as all hell, and overall, being a slave to them all inside a basement of a house that we're all in and the owner of the house happens to be one of the girls._

 _Beli, Jessie, and Aiko have taken me back to Dawnwood and into the basement of Aiko's house._

 _I might have expected this, but Aiko has a basement in a theme of BDSM. You name something that goes in a BDSM basement, it's here: the atmosphere is dark and everything in here is stocked up and organized with dildos, strapon dildos, whips, ballgags, handcuffs, rope, chastity belts, candles, and even a leather gimp suit. Plus, there's only one window here, a small one. Need I say more?_

 _Good thing though, I'm not wearing that gimp suit. I'm only wearing nothing but my underwear and Aiko is playing the dominant role. Yes, she's playing the mistress. She's wearing a black, leather lingerie with long gloves about 22 inches and thigh high boots with heels. She's holding a whip, striking my back with it and each time it hits me, it makes me scream and grunt in pain and tears run down my cheeks. The impact of Aiko's whip also withdrew some saliva from my mouth. She even put a blindfold on me. The marks on my back are red and they sting like hell. Of course, she also whipped my chest. She could whip something worse than that, but thankfully, she isn't doing it… I hope._

 _Jessie and Beli just stand there and watch me suffer... just like that nightmare I had. They cheer Aiko on to show me no mercy. They didn't even give me a safeword. Then, Jessie speaks to someone beside her other than Beli._

Jessie: How's your arm, Lola?

 _Lola is also in the basement with all of us. She's standing with Jessie and Beli. Lola is wearing a cast around her left arm._

Lola: Hurted like hell when I injured it.

Jessie: I'm sorry about that, baby.

Lola: It's fine. At least it's my non-dominant hand or I might struggle writing checks to pay my bills.

 _Hang on. What is this? Did Jessie changed her mind again? Was she unsure about loving me or hating me again? Maybe she made her final decision that she still sees me as a player, but I have to be punished first, one way or another, and maybe, she'll forgive me. People can be so indecisive._

Jessie: Hey, Beli. Tell Lola how you found him.

Lola: Yeah, how did you do it?

 _Beli explains how she found me to Lola. Shortly after that, Aiko forces me on my knees and she moves herself behind me before giving me a demand._

Aiko: Stick your ass in the air for me, boy.

 _Aiko kicks my back rather hard, forcing my chest and my face on the ground, exposing my ass in the air, right before my mistress's eyes. Aiko begins to whip my ass rather hard, making me scream slightly louder than before. The whip made marks on my asscheeks and reddened. Lola is also enjoying my suffering as well as Beli and Jessie. This makes Lola smirk._

Lola: I'll admit, this is better than getting him in jail.

Aiko: You think that's better, wait 'til you see this.

 _Aiko is putting on something around her waist and strapping it. Beli, Jessie, and Lola are shocked at what they see. I see it, as well. Aiko is wearing a strapon with a black, rubber dildo about 8 inches long and the girth is rather at an intimidating size. So intimidating, it scares me greatly and I predict it will stretch me so bad that I could bleed and I will definitely scream so loud, my screaming will fill this entire basement._

Aiko: Alright, _little_ man. You fucked me and the rest of us. So now, I'm going to return the favor. You ready?

 _My heart skipped 2 beats when Aiko just told me what she's going to do to me as she puts my underwear to the side, exposing my hole. I'm afraid this is no threat and that is where I begged her…_

Me: No, please! Don't do it!

Aiko: Oh? And why not?

Me: It's going to hurt so much! I'm sorry, ok?!

 _Aiko merely widened her eyes at my apology. I began to cry as I begged more for mercy and I repeat my apologies._

Me: I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Oooh! I'm sorry! Sorryyyyyyy! Please, don't stick it in me! Please! I'll do anything!

 _At that moment, Aiko briefly looks at me wallowing in shame like a little kid being grounded. Aiko faces the other girls to vote on whether to punish me or spare me. Beli, Jessie, and Lola look at each other, whispering to each other about what Aiko should do to me. At first, they're all worried about me, but then, the 3 girls look back at Aiko and they all… nodded at her._

Aiko: Sorry, boy. Our minds are made up. Time for you to get fucked… literally.

 _There is absolutely nothing I can say or do to persuade them to stop this torture. Aiko positions herself, aiming the rubber phallus at my defenseless hole as she forcefully pushes her hips forward, inserting the thing in my…_

* * *

 _The punishment is over and lasted about 20 minutes. All the ladies leave the basement, leaving me behind as Aiko turns off the lights. She left me with a red ballgag in my mouth and she put a collar on my neck, chained to her wall. They believed I don't have a say in anything they give to me the next time I'll get punished again. This is how those cruel exs of mine see me as: a dog. A dog that always begs for attention and always getting what they want. They even see me as a dog that no longer deserves to bark. I just lay there on my side at the corner, crying and uttering some muffled whimpering because of the ballgag. My tears are running down to the side of my face and dripping down the floor… and of course…_

Me: Muy aff FUFFING HURFS!

 _I painfully said to myself, muffled. I feel so fucking sore from that sexual infliction Aiko gave me! She did it to me… without lube. It's making me bite the ballgag to try and resist the pain in my ass… literally. The pain is too much for me, that I can't think straight._

 _Later on, it's midnight and all of Aiko's guests have left her home. Aiko is currently sleeping in her bed and I just sleep in her basement after crying._

 _Then, the following morning came. Aiko comes down to the basement and sees my sleeping body. There is a small puddle of drool, withdrawn from my mouth because I was sleeping on my side the whole night. She exhales in disapproval and cleaned off my drool with a paper towel. Then, some sunshine hits my face from the small window. Aiko is kneeling down, waiting for me to wake up to her… and so I have._

Aiko: Wakey wakey, pet.

 _As I awaken, I see nothing but blur for a brief moment before I regain my vision. I see Aiko in her teacher attire and has her hair done. She also has a plate of freshly cooked waffles in her hand. The aroma hits my nostrils and it smells so good. Fuck! I'm so hungry!_

Aiko: Get up, pet. On your knees.

 _I followed her order and I am on my knees, it took not much effort in doing so with handcuffs still on my wrists. At least it was Aiko and not a cop putting these cuffs on me. She smiles devilishly at me as she waves the waffles near my face before pulling them away from me. The teasing with the food is making her chuckle and making me whine and making me a little more hungry._

Aiko: Well then. Thanks to you, I had to clean up your slobber before waking you up. But, whatever.

 _She then teasingly moves the waffles, back and forth._

Aiko: Hungry, pet? You want some of these?

 _Oh dear lord! I'm getting teased with food! This is practically worse than getting pegged last night. Still, I just nod repeatedly, begging her with my eyes to let me eat._

Aiko: Okay. Okay. You can eat and I'll remove the gag. However, no talking. Pets don't talk. Not unless I ask you a question. Understood?

 _I nodded at Aiko's norms she just explained to me._

Aiko: Good boy.

 _She puts the plate of waffles down for me before she removes the gag from my mouth. As it's removed, it just feels good to rest my mouth after sleeping with it all night. It also feels good to breathe comfortably through my mouth._

Aiko: How's your mouth?

Me: Good.

Aiko: Good, because you won't be saying the same thing when I come back. I'm going to put that mouth of yours to good use. Oh yeah. When I come back, we are going to continue where we left off.

 _So, she's going to punish my mouth when she comes back? I can think of a few possibilities on what she might do. One possibility is obvious and others might be… unpleasant, more or less. Maybe violent. I am so FUCKING scared!_

Aiko: Now eat up, pet. I can't have you complaining that you're hungry every 6 hours or so. You can only use your mouth since you are my pet. If I were angrier, I'd take a picture.

 _In response, I panicked for a bit and I shake my head "no" at her._

Aiko: I thought so. Be a good pet and I might reward you. Now stay here until I come back from teaching… not that you can go anywhere. Hahaha!

 _She fiddled with the chains on my collar as she uttered that last sentence. She then walks up the stairs and, once again, leaves me here with breakfast she gave me. I take a look at my waffles, I lower my head down to grab a bite from a waffle like a dog. As I took a bite, the taste was just plain. No syrup, no whipped cream, no berries... no nothing._

 _Also, I just can't stop thinking about being caught._

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 ***SMACK***

 _Beli… sweet, sweet Beli just gave me a huge smack on my face with the back of her hand like a bad cop during interrogation. I just sat there on the dirt, leaning against my car, looking up at her with duct tape around my wrists and ankles. Then, Beli bluntly said..._

Beli: I don't want to, but I will tape your mouth shut if you make a noise or say something unwise. Now, let me tell you what's going to happen: Jessie and Aiko, and hopefully, just them and not the other girls, are on their way here. When they arrive, we are going to decide what to do. Most likely, we're going to punish you.

 _With that being said, all I did was panic by screaming on the inside._ _It was just me and Beli now in the desert after her partner, Terrance, left the area going to his home. He warned me about driving away, but I won't be driving at all anyway._

 _Jessie and Aiko were on their way to meet with us after Beli told her where we were. It's just them because they thought that the rest of the girls are on my side and they can't risk having me in "wrong hands." At that moment, Jessie was being indecisive again. She doesn't know whether to still love me or just be a good, disciplinary mother to Tiffany by restraining a guy like me from a girl like her. Jessie's just as unsure as Nikki._

 _Other than that, there's nothing I can do. I knew that there's nothing I can do. Having Beli from sweet and gentle to harsh and dominant was insane._

 _Later, an orange pickup truck pulled over behind my car. Jessie and Aiko have arrived. They stepped out and gasped at the sight of me, taped and sat down with Beli standing in front of me._

Jessie: So, it's true. Our sweet, sweet Beli really caught our guy.

Aiko: How the hell did you do this? Also, why did you tell us to drop you off?

Beli: I hired some muscle to help me and uh... I figured that we could find him faster if one of us split up.

Jessie: Who did you hire?

Beli: Do you really want to know? Because all that matters is that we have this guy now.

Jessie: Good point.

 _Aiko kneeled down to me and she lifted my chin up to make me look at her._

Aiko: Been a long time, boy.

Me: Hello, Aiko. Jessie. You look good.

Aiko: Shut up.

 _As Aiko played with my emotions for a bit, I felt no emotion other than guilt. A guy like me knows when he's beat, so I had to accept my fate… more or less._

Aiko: So, ladies. What do we do with him? Because I may have some ideas.

Beli: We'll decide later because this is not the time. The other girls might be following you two.

Jessie: Well, where should we take him?

Aiko: Wait! We could take him to my house.

Beli: Why? What are we-

Aiko: Let's go! The other girls are coming! Put him inside his car! Backseat!

 _All of the ladies lifted me up and into the backseat of my own car. Then, Beli took the wheel and Aiko sat next to me to keep a close eye on me and Jessie went back to her truck. Beli started driving my car with Jessie driving behind her to follow her. This was rather humiliating, being a prisoner in my own vehicle, but I'd be lying if I said "I don't deserve this." T_ _hen, I was wondering about Kyanna, Tiffany, and the others. I was going to ask one of my captors where they might be, but they'd respond with a "Shut up." or "That's none of your business." I just felt like I no longer have the right to speak as long as I'm under control of my angry ex-girlfriends._

 _As we drove further and further going back home, I just stared outside my window. I noticed that we were driving through a town so late at night as we drove passed a nightclub and I watched a loved couple, holding each other's hands and kissed. It reminded me how much of an asshole I am. I even remembered some of the roads I've driven on to get away from town._

* * *

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _...and that is how I ended up back in Dawnwood._

* * *

 ** _Poor protagonist. All he ever wanted was some company to be happy and make others happy one way or another, but instead, he took one literally in the ass. Maybe he would've done better without Kyu. He was pushed by her. He was pushed into getting more girls rather than just 1 girl. That is where he felt like Kyu was the pimp... and the protagonist was the ho. He also felt like Kyu is a kind of pimp that would abuse his girls, but now it's the other way around._**

 ** _Is this how the protagonist's life will be from now on, in the basement of an angry physics professor? Can anyone save him? Will the other girls, Kyanna, Tiffany, and Nikki be back in town? Oh and Audrey, too? What would Audrey do if she sees him again? What will the other girls do next?_**

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
